Misty's Decision
by jennsings1
Summary: The original trio are reunited.  Feelings between Ash and Misty resurface, but will Misty travel with Ash and Brock again or will she resume her responsibilites as the Cerulean Gym leader?
1. Chapter 1

Misty's Decision

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

Her orange bangs fell into her sea-blue eyes as Misty Waterflower kept the records for the Cerulean Gym. To her dismay she had lost four battles and won only once in the last week. Which meant the loss of four Cascade Badges and the disappointment of her eldest sister, Daisy. Misty sighed, let her pencil fall out of her fingers and buried her face in her arms. She didn't know what was causing her distraction lately. Maybe it was just cabin fever or something. Suddenly, the videophone went off and Misty scrambled out of her chair to answer it. She answered the call and waited for the screen to show who was on the other end.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty gasped in surprise. The last person she expected calling was Ash's mother. Why was Delia Ketchum calling the Cerulean Gym?

"Misty!" she beamed with happiness. "It's so good to see you again, sweetheart. How are things at the Gym?" Delia asked.

_Terrible. Stressful. Distracting._ Misty shook those morbid thoughts from her head and pasted on a cheery smile. "As good as ever, Mrs. Ketchum," she lied through her teeth. "Have you heard from Ash lately?" Mrs. Ketchum looked at her knowingly and Misty wished she could take her words back. She could feel her cheeks heating up. She'd always admired Ash.

Delia chuckled softly and her smile got bigger. "That what I wanted to talk to you about. Ash is coming home to Pallet soon and I was wondering if you could come over and help me get the house ready for him. Mimey's up to his neck in chores and I really need an extra pair of hands."

Misty's face brightened considerably for a moment and she felt like her old self again, but that didn't last long. There was no way she could go to Pallet right now. She still had her responsibilities here at the gym. Her sisters wouldn't last three days without her battling the trainers, keeping the records and taking care of the Pokemon. All they were worried about was their stupid, not-based-in-reality productions and vacationing. It was her job to keep the Cerulean Gym running. There was no time to get all googly-eyed over Ash Ketchum.

Mrs. Ketchum noticed Misty's downcast eyes and looked concerned. "What is it, Misty? What's wrong?"

"I can't go to Pallet, Mrs. Ketchum. My sisters need me here. They'd be lost without me," her voice was shaky and it felt like she was about to cry. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

Delia's face turned sad and it took her a moment to respond. "It's all right, Misty. I understand. Maybe some other time." Misty nodded solemnly and they said their good-byes. After Misty disconnected the call she buried her face in her hands and let the tears flow.

Suddenly, the front door slammed and womanly giggles could be heard. _What are they doing home? They supposed to be in Sinnoh for another two weeks!_ Misty swiped at her tears before her sisters could see them. She only had a few seconds to brace herself before she was crushed a sisterly group hug. Even though Misty was surprised to see them she was excited that they were home. Daisy, Lily and Violet were ditsy most of the time, but she loved them unconditionally. She felt so lonely whenever they went away.

"Misty, did you miss us that much or did something happen?" Daisy asked, swiping a rebel tear from Misty's cheek. Lily and Violet joined Daisy in her observation and their faces clouded with confusion.

Without hesitation, Misty told her sisters about her conversation with Mrs. Ketchum. How much she wanted to go to Pallet Town, but couldn't. How she felt distracted all the time. The way her distractedness was affecting her battling performance. She told them everything and they listened. It felt good to let everything out there. It was better than keeping it all inside. For the first time in a long time Misty felt good.

"Go," Daisy said when Misty finished. Lily and Violet nodded in agreement. Misty was in utter shock.

Misty's mouth dropped open in shock. "What? Daisy, no! You need me here! What would happen to this place if I just up and left? What would happen to the Pokemon and the records? It would all go down the drain!" It was times like this that really frustrated Misty about her sisters. They didn't think rationally.

Daisy picked up the records that Misty had been working on from the table. "It looks like it's already started to." Misty looked at her feet with shame. Daisy put a comforting hand on Misty's shoulder. "Misty, if you keep this up you'll probably have a mental breakdown. Take a break and have some fun. Go to Pallet Town. The girls and I can handle things for a couple weeks."

Frustrated, Misty grit her teeth in anger. "Daisy, you haven't battled ever since I came back. I've been doing all the work around here ever since you guys made those shows a full-time thing."

"Misty Waterflower, go pack your bags now or I'm going to make you the star of our performances for a month," Daisy ordered, meaning business.

Misty's scowl turned into a look of terror. It wasn't that she hated the mermaid costume. What she hated was learning poorly written lines, the trouble of hair extensions and the overall stupidity of the plot line itself. The only perk was getting to swim with her beloved water Pokemon. Misty ignored Daisy's smug look and Lily and Violet's giggles as she stomped away to pack her backpack. All she needed were the essentials and she made sure she brought her Pokemon along with her too. After calling them all into their pokeballs Misty packed them safely in the front pocket of her backpack. Misty wanted to make sure they'd be okay when she left and Pikachu would love to see his old friends again.

Misty didn't bother to say good-bye when she mounted her bike and started heading off. It wasn't until she was halfway to Viridian City that she started to lighten up. _Maybe Daisy was right after all._ By the time Misty arrived at the Ketchum residence she was practically beaming. It was nice to be out in the open air. Mrs. Ketchum was in her vegetable garden tending to her tomatoes when Misty waved to her.

Delia's eyes widened slightly, but she was smiling. "Misty, I thought you said you couldn't make it."

"Daisy, sort of made me come. My sisters came home early from Sinnoh," Misty explained.

Mrs. Ketchum practically grinned ear to ear and clapped her hands, "Well, let's get started then!"

**Author's note: **Hope you enjoy this story! I'll update the next chapter soon! After reading this please review. Reviews help me figure out what I do correctly and what I need to work on. They also help me come up with ideas for other projects. Have a wonderfully fun-filled day!


	2. Chapter 2

Misty's Decision

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon!

Over the next few days Misty, along with Mrs. Ketchum and Mimey, worked constantly to get the house in tip-top shape. They all wanted it to be flawless for when Ash, Brock and Pikachu arrived. _Everything needs to be perfect._ As Misty was wiping down the dining room table her thoughts shifted to Ash. The way the sun hit his hair just right, the glint in his eye when he was faced with a challenge, the feel of his hand on hers whenever he accidentally brushed against it. She sighed and her stomach fluttered like crazy.

A voice from outside pulled Misty out of her girlish thoughts. "Hey Mom, were back!" it was him. Before Misty could think of anything to do Mrs. Ketchum had already opened the door.

Their eyes met across the room and everything seemed to melt away around them. His dark eyes connected with hers as if magnetized. Everything seemed to grow hotter by the second. She tried to say something instead of stare, but her mouth was frozen, betraying her. It was him who broke the silence, "Misty, it's been a while." His slightly surprised face turned quickly into a smile. Her heart beat in her throat, forcing her to keep silent. _He's so oblivious to what he does to me._

Misty was saved when Brock walked into the room. "Misty, I didn't expect to see you here. How have things been at the Gym?" She smiled and walked toward Brock, disconnecting their gazes. With her love-filled thoughts Misty would have a much easier time talking to Brock than to Ash.

"To be honest we've kind of hit a losing streak," Misty said, truthfully. Maybe Brock would help her figure out what she was doing wrong. Or at least he could recommend a better diet for her Pokemon. At the mention of food both Ash and Pikachu's stomachs growled.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said from Ash's shoulder. It was obvious he demanded food.

Mrs. Ketchum clapped her hands and got everyone's attention. "Let's eat outside since everyone's hungry. Looks like a nice day for a picnic. The Pokemon will enjoy it too." The trio nodded and let out there Pokemon. Before they knew it everyone was having a good time, eating and laughing. Pikachu was even having fun with all the other Pokemon. Misty let out a contented sigh. It was just like the good old days. She wished it could stay this way forever.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked. Misty looked up and her heart lodged in her throat. It was Ash. Without speaking, she nodded and he sat down beside her on the red-checkered blanket. "So, Misty, are you going to give me the silent treatment the whole time I'm here or are we going to have an actual conversation?" The arrogance in his voice made her snap and she felt like she was twelve again. Not the disciplined and mellow young woman she'd molded herself to be. Something about him made her feel like that tomboyish, fiery-headed, preteen girl she once was.

They started bickering like they had done years ago. For some reason it felt like something that had been missing had found it's way back into their lives. It was more like a game than an actual argument. At least on her side of things. It was like finding out who she truly was again. Misty hadn't noticed until now, but she had lost some of herself when she was away from Ash and Brock. It was as if those years they had spent apart had slowly started to turn her into a different person. Misty wasn't sure if this scared her or not.

Brock walked over to them shaking his head in disapproval, but he was smiling. He was having fun too. "You guys, it's been less than an hour and you're already bickering like an old married couple," he chuckled. At the word "marriage" Misty turned so red she had to turn away from them so they wouldn't see. _I really need to snap out of it!_ When she turned back to them she noticed their confused expressions. The feeling of happiness now turned to one of awkwardness.

Misty couldn't stand it any longer, so she stood up and walked up to a isolated spot where she could think by herself. If she had known that her feelings for Ash would have resurfaced so strongly then she wouldn't have even come. This was too embarrassing. Misty heard footsteps behind her and turned around slowly. It was Brock and he knew something was up.

"What's up, Misty? You seem...different now. I don't know how to explain it," he said, frowning. Little did he know how right he was.

Misty smiled and tried to act like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Brock, it's been years since I've last seen you guys, of course I'm going to change. People need to change to mature. I wasn't going to stay twelve forever," she said.

Brock frowned even deeper. "Misty, it's as if you're a totally different person. You're cold, reserved, distant. It's like you don't want to get close to people. Like you don't want to show your feelings, especially for Ash." Misty gasped audibly. _How did he know?_ Brock chuckled softly, but kept going, "Misty, you're one of my best friends. I can read you like a book. As for Ash, he's basically like a brother to me."

"Do you know what he feels for me?" Misty asked, her voice trembling. Deep in her heart she had always wanted to know, but she couldn't bring herself to ask until now. Having her heart broken scared Misty most of all. Rejection scared her even more than bugs.

Brock just shrugged and said, "I really can't say. Just talk to him." Brock could be stubborn at times and Misty knew she wouldn't get any more out of him this time. _But there's no way I'm telling Ash how I feel anytime soon._

Misty tried hiding her fear of rejection by teasing Brock. "This is all coming from the guy who will try flirting with basically any attractive girl he sees. You always kept me busy when the three of us were traveling together," she laughed. It was surprising that his ear wasn't permanently red from all the times she had pulled on it.

Brock laughed along with her and gave her small hug. "Come on, let's grab something before Ash eats it all. That boy still has an appetite." This made Misty laugh even harder. Some things never changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Misty's Decision

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon!

Misty was in pale-pink pajamas as she walked into the Ketchum kitchen to get a glass of milk. The rest of the day had been...tolerable. The only thing that really bothered her was the way she always got tongue-tied around Ash. With frustration, she opened the refrigerator, grabbed the milk carton and slammed the door a little too hard. The glass was already halfway full when she heard footsteps behind her. Deftly, she took the glass of milk and flung the contents at whoever was behind her. It wasn't until she heard the muffled yelp of shock that she knew who it was.

The white milk was a complete contrast to his dark hair, his dark eyes were mutinous and he looked like he was about to blow. It wasn't until that moment that Misty noticed that Ash was actually taller than her now; he'd really grown up. He glared down at her, milk dripping into his eyes.

"Misty, what's the matter with you? It's only me!" Ash hissed, angrily.

She was about to grovel at his feet when an old part of herself told her otherwise. "Serves you right, sneaking up on people. Next time let someone know you're in the room beforehand!" she hissed right back. Misty was about to leave the kitchen when he stopped her by grabbing her arm. Misty blushed in embarrassment. _I'm going to melt right here!_

"Oh no, you don't. You're going to help me clean this up since it's partly your fault!" he growled. "Clean up this milk puddle with some of the towels from the hallway closet. I'll mop up the floor when you're done." Misty nodded primly, headed toward the hallway closet and grabbed an armful of towels. It only took her fifteen minutes to clean up the milk and stuff them into the washer. When she came back to the kitchen Ash was already mopping floor, diligently.

Grinning, Misty leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms while she stared at him mopping the floor. She barely kept herself from laughing when she noticed the lactose in the milk had hardened the tips of his hair, making his scalp look greasy. He was definitely going to have to take a shower tonight. He caught her watching him so she looked down, embarrassed. In the next thirty minutes they worked together in awkward silence. When they were finally finished they couldn't meet each others eyes.

"I'm sorry for throwing that milk on you," Misty apologized, "I just didn't know who it was. I kind of get nervous in the dark." She bit her bottom lip and looked down at the now clean linoleum floor._ How could I have been so stupid?_

Ash sighed and mumbled, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I wasn't thinking." He shifted from foot to foot, avoiding her eyes. He looked handsome in a non-elegant, blundering, boy-next-door kind of way.

Misty smiled inwardly, "You might want to wash your hair. The milk is making it stiff and greasy." She started making her way out of the kitchen when he grabbed her and swiftly pulled her to him. She lost her balance and he had to catch her before she landed on her face. When Misty looked up she noticed their noses were only an inch apart and their breath mingled. Misty's head swam and she became very confused. _What is he doing?_

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now," he whispered. Ash looked into her eyes hesitantly, wondering if he should kiss her or not. Then his lips met hers and he kissed her softly, carefully. That is until Misty whispered his name and he decided to pull away. Abashment was what Misty saw in Ash's eyes when he dashed out of the kitchen.

Misty grabbed the chair nearest to her and sat herself on it, trying to catch her breath. She could still taste him on her lips. He had tasted like mint and chocolate. He had smelled of hickory wood and nature. He had tasted exactly like she'd had thought he would. Of course, she had made a fool of herself by letting her hormones get in the way. He was probably making fun of her right now. Misty got up from her seat and walked over to her bed in the living room. Then she cried herself to sleep, because of her foolishness.

**Author's Note: **Necessary changes were made to this chapter, because of my dissatisfaction for the original.


	4. Chapter 4

Misty's Decision

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon!

Several days had passed since that night and Misty only had three more days left to stay in Pallet Town. She'd have to back to Cerulean City soon. Go back to her responsibilities as the Cerulean gym leader. This relieved her, but also saddened her. It relieved her, because things had become painfully awkward with Ash and she could finally stop hiding from him. It saddened her, because she had never told Ash how she felt about him and now he would never know. She probably wouldn't even see him again after this. To her anger, hot tears of regret slipped down her face. That kiss had ruined everything. _No, I ruined everything. I shouldn't have come on so strong._ Misty sat in Mrs. Ketchum's vegetable garden with her face buried in her hands, thankful she was alone. Well, that's what she thought until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Misty looked up to see Brock.

He sat down next to her, but didn't talk. It was companionably silent since she didn't want to talk and he was kind enough not to push. She had always been able to count on Brock. He knew how to be a good friend. A person to rely on. He didn't judge or belittle anyone. It could be said that he was the foundation that kept the three of them together. The one person who kept everything from crumbling down around them.

Suddenly, the front door to the house slammed and footsteps could be heard coming toward them. The next thing Misty and Brock knew Ash was coming around the corner with Pikachu on his shoulder. His eyes met made contact with Misty's and they went wide. She could feel the yearning in her heart make her blood grow hot. He broke his eyes from hers and stared at Brock. Those dark eyes flashed anger and blame at his best friend. Ash looked like he was about to say something, but he decided against it and started walking away. Misty swore she felt her heart tear painfully in half as she saw his retreating form. She wanted to run after him, but her legs wouldn't cooperate.

"Ash!" Brock shouted. They both shared a glance of apprehension before they ran after him. Brock had always been faster than Ash and caught up with him easily. "Ash, stop!"

Ash did and turned around so fast that it took both Misty and Brock off guard. Not only was there anger and blame in his eyes, but also there was hurt. It finally hit Misty that Ash thought that she cared more for Brock than him. Her throat felt sore from suppressed tears. _Ash, I'm so sorry._ She tried taking a step toward him, but he flinched backward.

"Don't, Misty," his voice was barely audible. He switched his gaze back to Brock and his face hardened. "You won. You can have her," he said, sounding strained. He started turning around again, but Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran into Misty's arms. "Pikachu, come back here. We need to get going," he commanded. Pikachu didn't budge.

Brock took a step forward and when Ash opened his mouth to speak he held up a hand. "Ash, listen to me. There's nothing going on between Misty and me. We're only best friends. She loves you, Ash." The anger turned on his face turned into confusion as Ash locked eyes with Misty's again. Despite her heart skipping a beat Misty kept eye contact. It was time she told him how she felt. She should have done it a long time ago.

Her voice was shaky as Misty confessed. "It's true, Ash. I've loved you almost from the first moment I met you. Despite how immature you could and still can be. My feelings will never change for you. You're the one and only for me, Ash Ketchum." Misty stepped up to Ash and handed him Pikachu who scampered back up onto his trainer's shoulder. Then she kissed him tentatively on the cheek. As she pulled her face away from his he put a hand on her cheek.

He brushed his lips softly against hers which made her heart beat as fast as a bird's. Then she felt him put something in her hand. She opened her eyes, looked down and gasped. It was her special lure that she had Professor Oak give to Ash years ago. She took a shaky breath and looked lovingly into his face. "You kept this all these years?" she asked.

He kissed her temple and pulled her closer to him. "Of course, it helped me keep the memory of the girl I love," he said, genuinely. Misty smiled at him with adoration. She knew he was telling the truth. Things from now on were going to be all right. Slowly, their lips met for a second time and the usual swamping of emotions came over Misty. It was better than she remembered. If that was even possible. When they broke apart again Ash took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Misty Waterflower, would you like to travel with me, Brock and Pikachu again? You wouldn't have to feel trapped in that Gym anymore," he asked, imploringly. Misty looked down and couldn't give an answer, because indecision flooded her brain.

**Author's note: **Just one more chapter to go! Hope you like this confession chapter. For some reason it was harder than I thought. I sort of had to try harder to get into the characters' heads. So, what do you guys think? Did I do this right? Was I completely off? Please review and have a beautiful summer day!


	5. Final Chapter

Misty's Decision

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon!

It was her last day in Pallet Town and Misty sat in the living room making sure she had everything that she needed. Her Pokemon were completely healthy and she had all of her essentials. Misty swung her backpack onto her shoulder and stood. A small smile played across her face. She finally knew how Ash felt about her. Time here in Pallet hadn't been a complete waste of time like she had originally thought. Soft footsteps made her turn around.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Ash asked, smiling lovingly at her. Misty could feel her heart skip a beat as she looked at him. Yet, her stomach churned with regret and sadness. She'd have to tell him now.

"Ash, I can't go with you on your journey," she told him, her breath hitching. She had thought about nothing else for the past few days and came to the conclusion that it would be better if she stayed at the Cerulean Gym. She had responsibilities there. It was the right thing to do. Yet, it still hurt to see his shocked face.

"What? I thought that you would come considering what we've been through these last couple of weeks," he said, his voice full of desperation. He started pacing frantically and Misty had to bite her lip to keep from sobbing. "I thought that what we had meant something!" he exclaimed, his whole body shaking from emotion.

"Ash, I want to go with you. Trust me, I really want to be with you. I just can't. I have responsibilities as the Cerulean City gym leader. If I don't go back it'll have to shut down. I can't be selfish," Misty said, her voice shaking uncontrollably. She hated doing this to him. It seemed like she was always hurting him.

"Oh, but your sisters can be. They can have the time of their lives while you're handling things at the Gym. It's like you're a caged animal. It's just not right," he growled, his eyes filled with intense anger. It must have been contagious, because she was starting to get angry too. At him.

She shoved him back a full step and got in his face. "Don't you dare you insult my sisters! True, they can be very self-absorbed, but I know that they want the best for me! And if I have to put my dreams on hold so they can follow theirs I will, because it's the right thing to do. They took care of the Gym when I was traveling with you the first time it's only right that I return the favor!" She made a mad dash for the door before he could see the tears that she had tried to keep from spilling. The pain was just too unbearable. Misty unhitched her bike that was resting against the house and started pedaling like crazy. _I need to get out of here._

Not even Mrs. Ketchum's shouts could stop her. "Misty, sweetheart, wait!" The frantic look in Ash's mother's eyes was the last thing she saw.

Time went by rapidly fast as Misty rode her bike toward Cerulean City. Everything was blurred. She didn't know if it was because of how fast she was going or her tears. Honestly, she didn't care. Nothing was ever going to be same as it was. She had been a fool to think otherwise. By the time she saw the Cerulean Gym she was too tired and sorrowful to care how her sisters would react to her entrance. Misty just stomped in, slammed her bedroom door and jumped onto her bed, crying angry tears of how life wasn't fair.

The next morning, when Misty looked at herself in the mirror her eyes were still red and puffy. She splashed cold water on her face and fixed her ponytail. It didn't help much. Giving up, Misty went down to get herself some breakfast. Daisy was already at the stove frying eggs and sipping coffee. When she saw Misty her eyes clouded with sympathy for her little sister. Misty avoided her sister's gaze and made herself a bowl of cereal. She was about to get out of there when Daisy stopped her.

"Misty, tell me what happened," Daisy said, transferring the eggs onto a plate.

Since Misty didn't feel right lying to her eldest sister she told her everything. The first time she saw Ash in years, her awkwardness around him, Brock's advice, their midnight kiss, her confession of love, their last argument. As Misty recounted the events all of the emotions swamped her again and she was crying on Daisy's shoulder before she knew it. It felt good to have the protection of her sister's arms around her. Even when things were at their bleakest Misty could find some light whenever one of her sisters comforted her. _I think I've cried more in these last two weeks than I have in my entire life._

"Misty, I know this might sound silly, but I want you to go after him. Violet, Lily and I can take over the Gym again," Daisy said, genuinely. Misty gasped and started shaking her head.

"Daisy, no. I can't let you guys do that. You have dreams too. I can't get in the way of that. All of you sacrificed so much when I was traveling with Ash. I still need to repay you for that. I don't want to be selfish," Misty said. She wouldn't let her sisters be reckless just because she wanted her way. Daisy was laughing softly.

"Misty Waterflower, you are the most unselfish person in Kanto. There's a boy head-over-heels in love with you and you would rather be miserable paying off a debt than going after him. Misty, you've always been so self-sacrificing when it comes to this family. Now's the time you do what you want to do," Daisy said, hugging Misty closer. "Besides, ever since you left these past two weeks I've realized how much I miss battling."

Lily and Violet walked into the kitchen with huge smiles on their faces. Clearly they had been listening in on the conversation and were waiting for the perfect time to pop in. Lily was the first to speak, "Yeah, Misty. Ever since you left we've all learned about something that we'd missed doing. Like, I learned that I'm actually a math wiz by accident and have started keeping the records."

Violet came next, "And I learned that I really like learning about living conditions for Pokemon. There was more to it than I realized." They both came over and Misty was surrounded by a sisterly group hug. It felt so peaceful and Misty felt her spirits rising. Maybe they were right. Maybe they could take over the Gym again.

"Alright," Misty murmured, sighing. "I'm going to take my chances and go after him. Thanks you guys for being the best sisters a girl could have. I'm going upstairs to call Mrs. Ketchum to see if she knows where Ash is." She gave her sisters one last smile before heading upstairs and getting on the videophone.

When Mrs. Ketchum answered the call she looked shocked at first, but recovered herself instantly. "Misty, are you all right, dear?" she asked, obvious concern in her voice. After the way Misty left yesterday she didn't blame her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Mrs. Ketchum, did Ash tell you where he was heading? I need to find him before he leaves," Misty said, anxiously.

"Ash and Brock needed to head to Pewter City, because Brock needed to do some errands for his family. After that they were going to catch the ten o' clock ferry to the Unova region," Mrs. Ketchum answered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum. I'm sorry for the way I left so suddenly," Misty apologized. Her heart was skipping frantically from excitement and anxiousness.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I hope what you find what you're looking for," Mrs. Ketchum said before ending the call.

Misty looked at her watch. It was seven o' clock. If she wanted to catch them in time she'd really have to book it, because it was a two hour bike ride from Cerulean to the docks near Pewter. Plus, there was traffic to put into the equation. She knew there was a very little chance that she'd get to them in time, but she had to try. Misty grabbed her backpack, ran out of the Gym, hopped on her bike and started pedaling as fast as she could.

By the time she got there Misty could see that the crowd surrounding the ferry docks was huge. How was she supposed to find Ash? Frantically, she tried spotting him, but it was no use. Her heart turned to lead and Misty was about to give up when she saw two yellow, pointy ears. They were Pikachu's ears. _Please, let Pikachu hear me._ Misty closed her eyes shut and yelled, "Pikachu!" as loud as she could.

To her relief Misty could see Pikachu's ears twitch as he turned his head. Their gazes locked and Pikachu knew what to do. Misty watched as Pikachu grabbed Ash's hat from his head and start running. She could have sworn she heard Ash yell, "Pikachu! Hey, give me back my hat!" _Come on, Pikachu, run! _It didn't take Pikachu long to hop into her arms with Ash and Brock not far behind.

"Misty?" Ash said, his eyes changing from annoyance to confusion. Pikachu hopped out of Misty's arms, gave Ash his hat back and watched the scene unfold from Brock's shoulder with a big grin on his mousy face.

"Ash," Misty responded, her voice slightly shaky. "I've changed my mind. My sisters convinced me they can take care of the Gym. I'm going to travel with you, if you'll let me." She held her breath waiting for him to respond.

Ash didn't say anything, just walked toward her slowly. Misty's face warmed as he laid a hand on her cheek. He brought his lips to hers and she savored the moment. When they broke apart Ash looked deeply into her eyes. "You won't change your mind?" he asked.

Misty shook her head, meaning it. Even if they never married and settled down. Even if his journey to be a master never ended. She'd stick by him every day, because she loved him and he loved her back. That was enough for Misty. They'd stick together no matter what. As Ash kissed her again it only strengthened these thoughts.

They broke apart again when Brock exclaimed, "I'm so jealous! Will a girl ever love me?" and Pikachu said "Pika!" triumphantly. They both laughed and Ash took Misty's hand as they started running toward the ferry with Brock and Pikachu close behind. _Good-bye Kanto and hello Unova!_

**Author's Note: **Finally finished! Sorry it took me so long. I was gone for a couple weeks and couldn't bring my laptop. Happy belated Fourth of July! This chapter is a little longer than my other chapters. Hope the ending meets your standards. Have a spectacular day and don't forget to review. I want a lot of reviews for this one!


End file.
